User talk:Leviathan 89
Marking for Deletion Hi, I just thought I'd reply to your message from the forum on your talk page (it's generally easier to see), when I saw no one's replied to your question for a few days. When you want to tag an image for deletion, edit the page and include this: and if you want to include a reason include this: Yountoryuu: Chapter 615 Prediction Hey! Would you please comment and rate on my prediction? http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Yountoryuu/Yountoryuu:_Chapter_615_Prediction Thanks Yountoryuu re: Translation needed Hey, no need to feel any guilt; it was me and SeaTerror's problem. Feel free to ask anything else when needed. JapaneseOPfan 21:51, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Devil Fruit Infobox voting invitation http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Devil_Fruit_Colorschemes Feel free to invite others as well, thank you :) Jinbe 23:13, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Bot flag discussion Hello, please consider participating in this discussion about flagging the bot. sff9 (talk) 01:22, February 22, 2011 (UTC) SBS 26 Hey thanks for making the page! You saved trouble for me ^^ Anyway, about the pics you uploaded.. (and the quotes by Oda) some of them are fine, but other translations are... kind of different from the original version. I know it's a proffesional translation, but I think to use the raw translations/pronunciations are better. What do you think? 03:36, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok, i'll change it later since i'm in school right now. Don't worry, I got permission from prof. since I finished everything 18:00, February 23, 2011 (UTC) re:Straw Hat Pirates Flag Yes, I agree (as you can see I helped participate in the edit war as well.) I suggest you put a discussion the the Straw Hat talk page if you haven't already and bring up the evidence. On the other hand we may as well use the screenshot image since it's of good quality and it's directly from an official source. Devil Fruit Image Oh, dude, you have no idea how much I tried looking for a good quality cap of this image. Thanks a lot. :D There's no specific policy about the size of the image, just use your best judgment. :) Hm, well, I believe we need several SBS images for some of the volumes, but other than that, I don't think we'll be needing anything from those specific chapters... Green Just wanted to say; wow you're amazing! Where do you get all the beautiful images of the data book from? 23:36, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok, thanks. And the pic next to your post; it's not Franky, it's Don Kreig!! (Don Kreig - 9000 to be accurate) In Japanese, Franky is フランキー , if that's what you needed. I think all names are in the infoboxes ^^ 00:11, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Yountoryuu: 617 http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Yountoryuu/Yountoryuu:_Chapter_617 Could you please comment and rate? Yountoryuu Moved Discussion Invitation Please participate in Forum:Total Known Bounty. It is a moved discussion from the Bonney Pirates talk page. Thank you. 02:40, March 9, 2011 (UTC) invitation devil fruit color scheme suggestions Hello Leviathan, since you participated in the Devil Fruit colorscheme thread, I thought you might be interested in the follow up: Devil fruit color schemes: suggestions 16:31, March 9, 2011 (UTC) re:New Bounty Posters If it is fanart, it shouldn't be there. As for the current posters, I don't know where they came from, but I know they are legit, either a screen shot from the anime or from officially licensed merchandise or something like that. If you want a better answer about where they came from, I'd ask Angel. As for Luffy and Zoro's new posters, hold off on adding them until we get one from the anime or something like that. 17:50, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :Just noting, in the same case scenario as with jolly rogers, there are times when a good enough representation isn't possible and we can subsitute the image with another (aka, swapping "3" for "4"). The new style must be correct ("4" must be the same font as "3" was) and we cannot update a poster just like that without seeing the poster image is still identical to the orginal. It makes it impossible to use fan recreations as a good representation despite that, as unlike with flags, fans may not get everything near identical enough to warrent it being called close enough. We only use fanart for logos such as Jolly Rogers, because theres no clear version from the anime anyway, or did so traditionally. I've been away too long to see if we're stil doing this. :But yeah, right now before we can update Luffy's poster, we need to check its picture is still the same as the old picture. One-Winged Hawk 00:33, March 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Then aside from making sure its the right front, the type is placed in the right position and is the right size... And noting that honestly, those posters don't come out that often. Check theres nothing wrong and upload them, it SHOULD be fine if everything is in order. One-Winged Hawk 15:02, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :And, just so you know, you have my backing as an admin if anyone tries to take them down. 15:42, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: 207.194.134.90 It's probably for the best...Do we have any admins in Europe though? Because it's like 5 in the morning in DP's place so it'll be a while before he gets banned Pandawarrior 10:49, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Invitation to new forum Please participate in the new Forum:Delete or Not: Super-Human Speed, as well as invite others do so. Thanks. Yatanogarasu 08:04, April 3, 2011 (UTC) New forums invitation Please participate in the three new forums: * Forum:Using Real Names Instead of Codenames * Forum:Birkans: Unofficial Name * Forum:Infobox Pictures I don't know if you saw the Community Messages, since I posted it there, but few people seems to notice it anyways. Yatanogarasu 18:53, April 10, 2011 (UTC) re:links in the gallery The only thing I could think of is to use the 2 bracket method. 19:48, April 12, 2011 (UTC) re:Raw Image Category This is a better question for Yatanogarasu. He's done a lot more with the raw vs. english vs. blank than I have. Sorry to deflect you like this, but he would be a better person to ask. 15:15, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Sure, create a new category for English based covers. It would really make it easier to keep track. And about the uploading thing, are you sure it's not just a glitch? Maybe try uploading them a second time to see. It happens sometimes. Anyway, it would be better if you can upload the old files again, rather than using new ones, because we like to keep record. So please try again. Yatanogarasu 03:01, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Just a glitch then. Just wait it out for the time being, and please reupload and return everything with the old files, so we can keep track. Yatanogarasu 18:45, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, on second thought, maybe a malfunction in the database. Better check with an official Wiki worker. Yatanogarasu 20:28, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Perfect, it worked! Can you please revive the old ones, so we can keep record of uploaded files? Yatanogarasu 21:57, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it happens like this, the only thing we can do is wait it out. Or if we can contact MasterDeva, DancePowderer says he's good with this sort of thing. Yatanogarasu 16:31, April 20, 2011 (UTC) re:Koala Hard to decide at the moment, but I'll lock it for now. Yatanogarasu 22:52, April 20, 2011 (UTC) re: PX-Bot Request Hi, Thing is, the bot can't really decide which license is the most appropriated... I'm not sure I have completely understood what you want though: how having the TV-screenshot template on all appropriate files can help checking that all files from the "Episode Images" category are TV-screenshots? sff9 (talk) 15:21, April 28, 2011 (UTC) ::OK, that's what I thought you wanted, I was just confused by your sentence "so we can be sure that this Category:Episode Images (and subcategory) contain only anime images" (I guess you wanted to write "because we can be sure"). You figured out quite well how the bot works. ::This request is absolutely no problem to be processed. If there is already a license, the bot would replace it by the good one. In the worst case, there could be an empty licensing section with an unusual title; then after the bot processing, there would be two licensing sections. But there would never be more than one template. ::I'll take a look at it tonight! sff9 (talk) 19:33, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Don't worry, your English seems good enough to me (I'm not a native speaker though). If you know C I guess all you need is a C front-end to the MediaWiki API, and good knowledge about regular expressions. Don't hesitate to ask if you're having problems. Until you get your bot working, you can also ask me to run PX-Bot on the Italian wiki, that would be a pleasure. sff9 (talk) 21:25, April 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::I didn't finish, I'll do it this week-end. Don't bother doing it by hand! sff9 (talk) 00:23, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::That seems to have been done OK... Now that the program is set up, if you have any request of this kind this'll be done immediately. Don't hesitate to ask me other things, for this wiki or for the Italian one. sff9 (talk) 10:31, May 1, 2011 (UTC) No problem, I'll do it tonight. As for the "request" tab, that seems like a good idea, I'll think about it, thanks! sff9 (talk) 09:02, May 4, 2011 (UTC) re:Upload dialogue I don't know, the uploading dialogue seems to be preset when the wiki first came to be. I don't know how to edit it. Maybe we can ask the higher wiki staff members, but I think each wiki has its own uploading screen. Yatanogarasu 02:47, April 29, 2011 (UTC) re: Featured Article It used to be YazzyDream before I came along and took over. 21:40, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Well, that is a good idea, but a problem is- nobody really votes for them! Man, I don't really know. I usually pick the articles by either # Newest anime-related topic (that is main and has a decent length) # manga topic though rare #longest article I can come up with or #for special numbers (0,50,100,150~~) I have luffy-related things as articles. That was Yazzy's idea. Want to help me figure out what to do for the next article? You can take a peek in my personal notes tab and help me choose or come up with a better person. 21:49, May 2, 2011 (UTC) One Piece Wiki Italia Ma certo che mi andrebbe di farmi vivo anche sulla Community della nostra amata bandiera tricolore! Così potrei darmi alla descrizione maniacale dei personaggi anche nella nostra lingua madre xD Seriamante, volentieri, farò un salto ogni tanto e cercherò di contribuire il più possibile ;) Aldarinor 19:36, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Mhm... E' una mia impressione o in chat sono tutti vivaci quanto uno che si fosse trovato Thriller Bark e tutto il suo equipaggio su in culo? O_O Aldarinor 20:06, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Eheheh, quando sono entrato in chat mi son visto passare davanti la proverbiale palla di fieno rotolante... Poi le acque si sono smosse un po' xD Aldarinor 20:15, May 2, 2011 (UTC) re: Favicon Hello, I just wanted to add something to Roranoa Zoro's explanation on MasterDeva's talk page: it can take a few days for the favicon upload to take effect (I noticed it the last time Yatanogarasu mistakingly deleted ours). sff9 (talk) 11:34, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :Oops, missed your answer, sorry. sff9 (talk) 11:36, May 3, 2011 (UTC) SBS 62 Wow thanks a lot! By the way, can you replace the Eiichiro Oda avatar I uploaded with yours? I posted it in a few places and I'd prefer them all to be replaced. Thanks again. 19:53, May 3, 2011 (UTC)